Worth It
by Tynan Jay
Summary: Some things are worth selling your soul for.


Throughout November and December of 1981, witches and wizards from all over Britain come to Godric's Hollow to stand at the graves of Lily and James Potter and pay their respects to the last people to die by Voldemort's hand. Some say their death was a sacrifice, as if their lives were the ones that had to be taken in order for little Harry Potter to survive, and give thanks and make promises to never forget the price paid for taking down Voldemort. Others—friends, members of the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts teachers—promise to do what Lily and James no longer can and look out for young Harry as he grows.

On the nineteenth of December, there was no one visiting the Potters graves, but a witch by the name of Margery Pearl was visiting the grave of her father, who had died of Dragon Pox on that day four years prior. Margery was just preparing to leave the graveyard when she heard a faint banging. She paused on the way to the gate, looking around for the source of the noise. It stopped before she could locate it, but she stood for a moment waiting to see if it would begin again.

Just when she began to wonder if maybe she'd imagined it and turned away to leave, there was a bang like a gunshot (though Margery, being a pureblooded witch, had never heard a gun go off before, not even on TV) and Margery whipped around to see a torrent of mud hurling into the air. She watched it fly up, her mouth hanging open in surprise, and then rain back down on the ground to scatter over the freshest graves in the cemetery.

If that was surprising, it wasn't as surprising as seeing a hand sticking out of one of the aforementioned graves.

Margery Pearl was not a particularly bright witch, and so rather than run away screaming at the sight of a hand rising out of a grave, she hurried over. A second burst of mud shot up as she moved and by the time Margery reached the grave of Lily and James Potter, there was a sizeable hole in the earth.

A hole out of which Lily Potter was dragging herself.

Two things happened at this point. The first was that a figure Apparated into the graveyard with a loud crack and immediately began running over. The second was that Margery Pearl's mind finally caught up with what she was seeing and decided that it was not going to put with zombies, thankyouverymuch, and she promptly fainted.

Lily, being still half in her grave, only managed to spare a faint bit of worry for the unconscious woman, and Severus Snape, the figure who'd just Apparated into the graveyard, simply didn't care. Severus was still moving when he dropped to his knees and subsequently slid the last few feet to the edge of the grave, where he grabbed Lily under her arms and wrenched her the rest of the way out. He tumbled back from the effort and Lily fell atop him, covered in mud, wand gripped in one hand, and breathing hard. She pushed herself off, blinking at him as he sat up, and then, quite understandably, demanded to know, "Severus, what the _hell_ is going on?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. In fact, he was very close to being downright furious. Just a week ago he'd stood in court and used all his influence and standing to stop Severus Snape being sent to Azkaban, but instead remanded into Dumbledore's own care. He had thought Severus was grateful for this; indeed, he'd clearly and without hesitation thanked the headmaster for preventing him ending up in Azkaban, which for Severus was about the equivalent of getting on his knees to prostate his gratefulness, and was all the more telling given that it meant Severus would now be required to continue his post as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin despite making it clear that staying at the castle was not something he wanted to do.

And now, it seemed, Severus' gratefulness had not been as plain as Dumbledore had thought, because he'd slipped out of the school along with the students leaving for the Christmas holidays, and in the end of term chaos no one had noticed the Potion Master's disappearance for some time. Dumbledore truly had no idea where Severus planned to go, but he hoped the young man realised that if and when he was found, Dumbledore would not be standing up for him again. Dumbledore had done his part and if Severus couldn't have the decency to accept the generous sentence handed to him, then he only had himself to blame for the consequences.

He was pacing his office when the door banged open and tiny Filius Flitwick rushed inside, panting as though he'd just run up several staircases.

"Filius, what on earth's the matter? Has Severus—"

"Hospital wing," Flitwick gasped. "Severus—Minerva fainted—Lily Potter—"

Thoroughly concerned, Dumbledore took the man by the shoulders and guided him to a chair. "Filius, catch your breath. What's this about Lily Potter?"

Flitwick sucked in a deep breath, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes, and said, "_She's alive_."

Dumbledore hadn't run so fast in years. He could hear Flitwick following him, ignoring the order to remain and catch his breath, and they reached the hospital wing in record time. Dumbledore stalked in and had just enough time to glance around at the four people inside before Lily Potter threw herself at him.

"Where's Harry? Severus said you took him, where is he? What have you done with him?!"

Ignoring the questions, Dumbledore grabbed the young woman by her arms and pushed her away from him enough that he could look her over. She certainly _seemed_ alive. She was warm under his hands, there was colour in her cheeks, and her green eyes were bright with emotion.

But it simple wasn't possible. Dumbledore had seen her dead body. He'd been at her funeral. Lily Potter had died and nothing could truly bring the dead back to life.

"Headmaster, where is my son?"

"Harry Potter is secure," Dumbledore answered. He wouldn't say anything more, not until he knew what was going on. "Please sit down."

"Tell me where Harry is!" Lily demanded.

"My dear, I will say nothing until I know what is going on here. If you truly wish to see Harry, you will do as I ask."

For a moment she looked as if she were about to strike him, but she wrenched out of his grip, stalked to the nearest bed, and sat, glaring furiously at him. Dumbledore ignored her for the minute to instead fix his gaze on Severus, who met Dumbledore's hard eyes unflinching.

"You will sit as well."

Severus, looking entirely too smug for a man who'd broken his parole, sat in a chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore turned to the bed where Minerva McGonagall lay unconscious, Madam Pomfrey standing over her.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore inquired.

"She'll be alright, Albus," Madam Pomfrey assured him. "Just fainted. I was about to wake her."

"Please do."

A quick _enervate_ later, McGonagall blinked her eyes open and looked up at Dumbledore. "Albus... what happened? I could have sworn I saw Lily Potter."

"Certainly someone that looks astonishingly like her," Dumbledore replied as McGonagall sat up. "Are you quite alright, my dear?"

McGonagall didn't answer, too busy staring at Lily, who was scowling. "Good heavens. How is this possible?"

"I would like to know that myself," Dumbledore said, giving McGonagall one last look to assure himself she wasn't about to faint again before turning his attention on Severus and Lily, his kindly grandfather façade fading away to a stern look that left no one in the room able to forget that this was the man who'd defeated the Dark Wizard Grindlewald and was the only man Voldemort ever feared. "I think, Severus, that you have a great deal of explaining to do."

Severus, still looking entirely too pleased with himself, shrugged. "Not really. It's quite simple: I made a deal with the devil."

"I am in no mood for riddles, Severus," Dumbledore replied harshly. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, Headmaster. I summoned a demon and made a deal to bring Lily back to life."

And just like that, Dumbledore's anger drained. "Oh, Severus," he sighed. "You poor, foolish boy. You should know better. The dead cannot come back to life. Whatever this demon has brought back, it is not Lily Potter."

"I would beg to differ, Headmaster," Lily countered. "I am alive and fully human."

Dumbledore gave her a pitying look that said he really didn't believe it, and asked Severus, "What price did this demon demand, Severus? Perhaps we can find a way to skirt—"

"No!" Severus interrupted angrily, leaping from his seat and glaring at Dumbledore. "I'll pay my dues, just like I promised. I'm not going to risk losing her—_again_—for the sake of saving my own soul."

There was a collective intake of breath from Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey. Lily merely looked sad and Severus lifted his chin obstinately.

"Severus, your soul?" Dumbledore breathed. "You sold your soul to a demon?"

"Yes," Severus replied without regret. "And in ten years when it comes to claim it, I'll let it without a fight."

Flitwick spoke up. "Ten years? It hasn't taken it now?"

"No. In precisely ten years it'll send its hellhounds to hunt me down and drag my soul away," Severus told them.

"Then we have ten years to figure out a way to stop them," Dumbledore said.

"I said no!" Severus was red-faced now, glaring at Dumbledore furiously. "I did this, Headmaster, I made my decision and I will live with it. You have no right to interfere with that. You can't. If you do, then the demon might kill Lily again. I won't risk it!"

Dumbledore's look was one of pure pity. "My dear Severus... she's likely not even truly alive."

"Then check me," Lily said. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here, and check I'm alive. Madam Pomfrey—you can do a full medical exam. That should prove it, shouldn't it?"

Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore then back to Lily. "I don't know what the law would have to say, but medically, yes I can see if you're truly alive or not."

Lily nodded. "Right then, let's get on with it. And then I want to see my son."

* * *

"On the matter of treason, the court finds you not guilty. On the matter of twelve counts of murder, the court finds you not guilty. On the matter of illegal Animagus transfiguration, the court finds you guilty and sentences you to thirty days in Azkaban, already served, and a fine of seven hundred and fifty Galleons, to be paid within thirty days. You're free to go, Mr Black."

The chains fell away from Sirius' arms and he stood up, eager to get away from the chair in case it decided to tie him down again. He went straight for the door, yanking it open and stepping out into the hall, and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Sirius, thank god, you're out!"

Sirius returned the hug, burying his face in red hair. "I still can't believe this is real. The last time I held you, you were dead."

Lily shuddered in his arms, drawing back. "Oh, don't. It's horrible just thinking about it."

"I haven't had much choice," Sirius said quietly. "It's all I've been able to think about in Azkaban."

"Well you won't be going back there," Lily said firmly. "Everyone's looking for Peter now. I still can't believe... how could he betray us like that?"

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on him that little rat's going to pay dearly. Speaking of little—where's Harry? Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He's at Hogwarts, with Severus."

"_Snape?_" Sirius cried instantly. "You left my godson with Snivellus? Lils, he'll probably chop him up and boil him for potion ingredients!"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Severus will not let any harm come to Harry; he promised me that. You do know he's the reason I'm alive?"

"Dumbledore told me, but still, Lils... trusting him with Harry? Why didn't you leave him with Moony?"

"The full moon's tonight; Remus refused. Besides, Severus is at Hogwarts and with Peter still out there, it was the safest place. I'd have brought him with me if I didn't have to testify. If you're that worried though, you can come with me to collect him."

Sirius pulled a face, but fell into step beside her as they headed for the lifts, and said, "What makes you so sure Snivellus hasn't handed Harry over to one of the Death Eaters still out?"

"Sirius..."

"What? You know he was one of them, Lily, I don't care what he says."

"He was a spy. He turned on Voldemort, and he's already been through a trial so if you don't believe me then believe that. And Dumbledore."

"I still don't trust him. Did he tell you why he brought you back?" he asked as they reached the lifts. "I'm glad you're alive and all, but somehow I doubt he did it purely out of the goodness of his heart. I don't think he even has a heart."

The lift arrived and they climbed in, the only ones to ride it up at this level, and Lily hit the button for the Atrium.

"And what devious purpose do you think he did it for?"

"Well he did fancy you..."

Lily reached over and pulled the emergency stop, jerking the lift to a halt that made Sirius stumble. She turned on him, expression serious enough to make him give her his full attention.

"I'm only going to have this conversation with you once, Sirius, so make sure you listen carefully," she warned, continuing only when he nodded. "I have just lost my husband. I am not going to be falling into bed with anyone else, and I have made that perfectly clear to Severus. He told me why he did what he did and getting into my pants has nothing to do with it. I'm not telling you the reason," she added when he opened his mouth to ask exactly that. "It's between me and Severus, and he understands where we stand with each other. Do you?"

Looking reluctant, Sirius nodded. "I'm not being friends with him though."

Lily hit the button and the lift rattled back to life. "I don't expect you to, I just don't want to constantly hear you trash-talking him. And don't call him Snivellus."

* * *

"Please don't ever ask me to do that again," was the first thing Severus said when Lily arrived at his dungeon quarters to pick up Harry. She stepped into his rooms and Severus shut the door behind her.

"Oi!"

"I realise he's your son," Severus continued, ignoring the shout from outside as Lily went straight to where Harry had abandoned his toy blocks to clamber to his feet and toddle three steps forwards before Lily reached him and scooped him up, "but I'm really not suited to looking after children."

"Severus, you're a teacher. Are you going to let in Sirius?"

"To _teenagers_. No."

"Severus..."

He folded his arms over his chest and glared obstinately. "I don't care if you're friends, Lily, but he's not coming in here. Why'd you even bring him?"

"He was concerned you'd chopped Harry up and boiled him for a potion," she replied, ignoring the answering scowl and Severus' dark mutter about Sirius. "I don't think you'd be very good for potion ingredients though, would you, Harry?"

"Potion!" Harry cried back, making her smile. "Hawwy potion!"

"Nope, no Harry potions here. It's home time. Dinner, bath, and bed for you, little man."

"Din-din," Harry agreed cheerfully.

"Thank you for watching him, Severus," Lily said as she collected up the few toys she'd brought and the nappy bag she'd left for Severus. "You're one of the only people I trust to look after him right now."

Severus flushed slightly. "Yes, well," he said, clearing his throat. "He's yours. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

She slung the nappy bag over her shoulder and settled Harry on her hip, looking at him. "No, I don't believe you would. But thank you. I'll send you an owl when we're settled into the new place, you can come for tea."

He was surprised by the invitation, but nodded and thanked her then showed her out, sparing a nasty glare for Sirius as he did. Sirius glared back and made a rude gesture with his hand that Lily scolded him for.

"It's not like the git doesn't deserve it. Is Harry alright?"

"He's fine, Sirius."

"Greasy git didn't chop any of your toes off did he, Prongslet?" Sirius asked Harry, grabbing one of his feet and squeezing gently through his shoes. Harry giggled, reaching for him, and Lily handed him over.

"See, he's all in one piece."

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen his toes yet," Sirius replied while Harry tugged on his hair. "You miss me then, Harry?"

"Siwi doggy, Siwi doggy!"

Sirius chuckled. "Maybe later when we get back to Godric's Hollow."

"We're not going there," Lily countered. "I've got a flat in London now."

"What? Why?"

She glanced at him then away again as they headed up a set of stairs to the entrance hall. "Half the cottage was destroyed, Sirius," she reminded him quietly. "I know I could fix it, but... I don't want to live there anymore. Not... not without James."

He heard the shake in her voice and shifted Harry to one hip so he could wrap the other arm around her shoulders and squeeze comfortingly. He didn't say anything because there was nothing he could say, but there was a little comfort in their shared grief and Lily slipped an arm around his waist to return the half-hug.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Are you afraid?"

Severus sat on a bench in the snow covered play park where, twenty years earlier, he'd told the woman next to him that she was a witch. The park was empty at the moment, dark long since fallen and all the children back home to get huddled in blankets and sip hot chocolate. Severus and Lily didn't worry about the cold; charmed cloaks kept them perfectly snug.

"Yes. I'm terrified."

It didn't pain him to admit it as much as he thought it would. He supposed that knowing he was going to die at midnight made it pointless to pretend he wasn't afraid.

A gloved hand slipped into his and squeezed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

He squeezed back. "I don't want you to see that, Lily. No one should have to see it, and don't come to me afterwards. Let Dumbledore do it."

She leant into his side, sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to die. Don't you want to find a way out of it, even now?"

"No," he answered without hesitation. "I knew the consequences when I made my deal, and I pay my debts. I'd have died that very day as long as it meant bringing you back, and I won't do anything to risk losing you again."

"I'm losing you instead."

He leant his head against hers. "It's nothing less than what I deserve. It's the penance I'm paying for sending the Dark Lord after you in the first place."

"You didn't do that."

"I told him the prophecy. I'm guilty enough."

"I just don't want you to die, Sev. I'll miss you. So will Harry. And—"

"Don't you dare say Black."

"Remus. You're going to die, Sev. Admit that the pair of you are friends."

"We're not and never would be. I put up with him, that's all."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but let it drop. "I just wish there was something I could do."

"There is one thing."

She sat up straight. "What?"

"Call off the wedding."

She stared at him, then huffed and jabbed a finger into his ribs. "Honestly."

He gave a wry smile. "Worth a try. But if the wolf hurts you, I'll crawl my way out of hell and drag him back down with me."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. When it started to snow again, they got up and walked quietly through the streets, hearing laughter and voices drifting from inside the houses, catching glimpses of families and TV screens through windows, until eventually their feet led them to Spinner's End and they came to a halt outside of number 23.

"You should go," Severus said quietly, speaking for the first time in an hour. "The hounds will be coming for me soon."

She nodded and didn't make any more offers to stay, just pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it, closing his eyes and pressing his face to her hair, inhaling the scent of her to try and never forget it. When they broke apart, there were tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you, Severus," she said in a whisper. "You're my best friend and I love you."

"I can die happy knowing that," he told her honestly. "Just make sure you live a long and happy life, Lily. Don't die until your hair is grey and you've got great-grandkids and when you do it, just go in your sleep."

"I'll try my best."

He hugged her one last time, pressing a kiss to her hair then, to his surprise, receiving one on the cheek when they pulled apart.

"Goodbye, Severus," she said, the tears in her eyes finally falling.

"Goodbye, Lily. I love you."

She smiled sadly through the tears then turned on the spot and Disapparated. He waited a moment, looking over the dark, empty street before turning and entering his house.

It was mostly bare. He'd packed all his belongings away, donating his books to the school and to Lily and Harry and Lupin, though selling the darker ones to a shop in Knockturn Alley that paid a hefty price for them. It'd covered his funeral costs. His furniture, old and ratty anyway, had gone to the dump and the house itself was arranged to be sold.

He went to his empty kitchen and took from the cupboards the only thing he had left—a bottle of the most expensive whiskey he could get. He took it through to the living room, sat on the floor and lit the fireplace, and drank straight from the bottle.

He got through half of it before his front door crashed open and a black hound with razor sharp teeth bared in a growl stepped through, bright red eyes gleaming in the firelight. Severus had just enough time to scramble to his feet, knocking over the whiskey bottle, and take a single step backwards before the animal leapt on him. He hit the floor with a scream, flailing uselessly against the animal as claws tore through clothes and flesh as easily as butter, while teeth snapped at his face and throat.

His last thought before he had his throat ripped out was that even now, he didn't regret it.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic is technically a Supernatural crossover-a demon giving their victim ten years before sending hellhounds to claim their souls is from that. I mention this only now because the word 'crossover' can put off readers and this cross is minor enough that it's barely noticeable if you don't know about SPN, but I couldn't leave it unmentioned.


End file.
